Flying to your dreams
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Twilight and her friends are happy and enjoying the magic of friendship. But now there is a crisis on the distant horizon. A special pony prince needs the help of a special pony. Now it's up to Twilight and her friends to help the prince. The ponies must work together to save both their home and the prince realm or it will be all over for both Equestria and the power of dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamflyer

It was another peaceful yet beautiful sunset casting its magical spell over all of Ponyville. Right now each and every one of the ponies were sitting on top of the highest hill in their home, just gazing at the rich colors of the setting sun, which cast a different magic to all of them. Sipping the finest apple cider from Applejack's fruit farm they let out a longing sigh, at the same time as they gazed at the copper sky fire, all of them cuddled close together, and starting getting excited by the enchantment, that was cast upon them from this magnificent dusk.

The rich as well as uniquely gorgeous colors were inspiring Rarity to come up with a brand new up-to-the-minute fashion line. She was muttering over and over again that these, colors before her very attractive sapphire eyes, would become an even better unique fabric, then the one she'd created for the Manehatten fashion show. The one that disreputable mare had stolen, unlike that fabric this wouldn't be copied by anyone. This latest textile would encompass every single one the grand colors of the setting sun, the richness of the evening's colors of magenta, golden orange and stunning lilac. It'd be softer then finest silk and smoother then the finest satin. Furthermore she could just see in her mind's eye how beautiful these outfits would be. The white unicorn even smiled at her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, and she just knew it at once. That this new fabric would be the perfect thing to start a fashion line for fillies and colts! It'd be so perfect for little Sweetie Belle and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, they'd be the ideal models for this new wardrobe! Oh she couldn't wait to get back home and start on. Though first she'd have to tuck her little sister into bed and read her a story as well.

Pinkie Pie was skipping about in the dying light of the day. She was delightfully thinking about her favorite subject, parties and now she'd a great idea for a new one! It'd be perfect to have one to honor how breathtaking along with extraordinary to celebrate just the beauty of nature and friendship. She was extremely enthusiastic, to get back to Sugar Cube Corner, and create right away all the new party decorations! Then once they're done she getting them into her party cannon to throw this awesome party! The only thing left to decide was _when_ to have the party! It'd either have to be first thing in the morning, or tomorrow evening. Therefore with an overabundance of energy to burn she just continued skipping and jumping around in joy.

Applejack yawned once and snuggled her younger sister Apple Bloom tightly. They smiled a secret smile and beamed at each other. They'd discovered quite by accident last night when they'd been chasing fireflies a special apple tree. These apples were golden! As a result they wanted to protect it and see how great fruit juice along with pies they'd make when they'd came into full fruitarian. It'd be an early morning adventure but be a fun one too. Flipping her blond mane over her shoulders she winked once and yawned for a second time.

Rainbow Dash was just snoozing on a large elm tree branch with Scootaloo under her wings. They'd a very exhausting day of 'sibling bonding'. She'd spent all day with her adopted little sister, and they'd been airborne plus reading Daring Do books. Not to mention Rainbow Dash done some Wonderbolts stunts to make Scootaloo feel better when she was yet again cruelly reminded she was a 'blank flank'. So right now they'd too tired to really enjoy the sunset.

Fluttershy was at the moment just giggling lightheartedly as she was busy tucking all the creatures in for the night. She didn't really notice too much else. The pale yellow winged pony was just content to play with all the little forest animals. Humming a lullaby she cast the spell of sleep on everyone around her. "Don't worry little ones," she promised as she rocked them in her front legs. "Only peaceful dreams tonight, aren't that right my friends?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy, only peaceful dreams tonight for us all," Twilight agreed as she got up from her spot in a small wildflower bed. She used her right wing to whip the sleep from her eyes, yet she still felt sleepy all the same. She'd spent the day with Spike, pouring over their old journals with letters to Princess Celestia. Now that she was an Alicorn Princess herself she wanted to review the past a bit to make sure she was ready for anything to come.

She just wished at that moment more then anything she could sleep better. Glancing around to all of her friends she noticed they didn't seem to have a problem sleeping. Nevertheless Twilight hadn't slept properly in days. It wasn't the wings that made it difficult to sleep now. It taken awhile but they didn't wake her up anymore. All she knew was she was dead tired and didn't know why. When she was somewhat asleep she kept getting a strange vision. It was just a faint voice and a golden light. She couldn't see for the golden light was blinding, and she couldn't make out voice at all. The lavender pony princess just yawned and stretched her wings. Turning to face her assistant, she saw him busy staring yet again at Rarity, and eating a big fat gem. She shook her head and with a quirky smile on her face spoke softly so not to wake the CMC up.

"Come on, Spike! We better go home and get some shut eye. See you all you ponies tomorrow!" she said in a tired voice, as she threw the pudgy mauve dragon onto her back. Her friends nodded in agreement, and shook out their manes and got ready to head home. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, all put their little fillies on their backs to get them home, since it was already getting late, and little ones need their sleep. Rarity herself always required more beauty sleep then any other pony.

"See you tomorrow, Twilight! I'm sure tomorrow will be fabulous! Come now, Sweetie Belle let's get you home! I'll ready to you your favorite storybook. Then we both need our beauty sleep." Rarity replied kindly as Sweetie Belle's light green eyes sparkled at the mention of her favorite storybook story.

"You mean it, Rarity? You'll actually read to me the story of the "Golden Horned Alicorn?"

"Of course, Sweetie Belle!" giggled the snow white unicorn to her beloved sister, "What better way to send you off to the sugary dream world, then with the story of the famed protector of dreams himself?"

"Oh, Rarity! You're a great big sister! That's the best fairy-tale ever!"

"I want to hear it too! Applejack? Can you please read me that story too?"

"Before you leave me at home, Rainbow Dash, I'd like that to that story too! Its way better then those terrifying campfire stories you'd told us when we went camping!"

"Don't fret you silly fillies! You'll get to hear the most treasured ponytale in Equestria tonight!" promised the three older mares at the same time. The CMC cheered loudly and clapped their front hooves together in joy at the impending story time ahead of them.

All of sudden Pinkie Pie did a backflip and squealed at full volume. "Oh I remember that ponytale from the time I was a little filly too! We of course growing up on a rock farm didn't hear too many tales, given there wasn't much happiness or smiling till, that first party I threw to earn my cutie mark! But my mama did tell me and my sisters that tale too. I think I was the only one to love it though. My sisters on the other hoof didn't care much for stories. Still it was a small ray of sunshine when my mom told us that tale! Ohh! All this talk about The Golden Horned Alicorn is giving me tons of great party ideas! Got to run!" and with that the bubbly pink pony tumbled down the grassy green hilltop laughing gaily as she deceased from the top.

"Pinkie Pie is always bursting of energy, even when its way past somepony's bedtime, isn't she, girls? Nevertheless I too took pleasure in that special legend as a filly. It'd be perfect to tell all my little animal friends to send them off to a dreamy sleep. It's such a golden tale of magical storytelling. Well, you guys get your sister to bed, and I'll do the same with my animals. Bye," Fluttershy said as she flapped her wings and herded her woodland creatures home for a bit of story time.

With that all of the ponies went their separate ways. Only taking a moment to glance at the lovely silver moon and shimmering stars. It seemed now that the sun had it's playtime of frolicking it was time for the night to have its turn for fun. Seeing both the sunset and moonrise only made Twilight think of her mentor Princess Celestia as well as her sister Princess Luna. Both of them were so different yet so alike and both were equally important. A dreamy expression etched its way onto her face as Twilight flew through the crisp soothing night to her home in the library.

As they arrived back home, Spike woke up enough to ask a question. The question he was about to ask would've an obvious answer to any pony, yet it was unknown to dragons. Still he asked his question and like always Twilight was understanding and kindhearted about.

"Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike? What can I do for you?"

"What is the "Golden Horned Alicorn? Furthermore why does everyone like it? And what in the name of Canterlot is a ponytales?"

She threw back her head with a bit of a giggle and her horn glowed causing fireworks that the dragon had to put out with a glass of water. The young princess stopped laughing and grinned embarrassingly at her unintentional handiwork. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay; now tell me who this "Golden Horned Alicorn" is?"

"Well, he's the protagonist of one of the best stories in the Equestria Book of Ponytales. It's a collection of children stories written countless years ago. No-pony alive today knows who wrote what tale, however, my scaly friend, each of them has the same basic principal. You know mothers and fathers read them to their children to teach them basic life lessons, plus to also instruct them to have strong moral values. Like what is right and what is wrong. Good verse evil, and how to be kind, honest and other lessons like that. Like the Elements of Harmony. They're the perfect example of the important values those ponytales teach young ones. Though to be honest the Ponytales do teach countless more imperative qualities in addition to attributes that are important to live by. Such as the vitally important lessons as having hope, faith, dreams and believing in oneself and one's dreams. Without those life would be meaningless."

"So I ask once more, Twilight, please tell me about this legend of "The Golden Horned Alicorn" What's it about and why it is so important that everyone commented on it?"

"Well, it's probably the oldest tale in the book of Ponytales. It's about a mythical paradise, greater and more beautiful then all of Equestria. It's called The Golden Enchanted Sovereignty of Dreams. It has beauty beyond measure! The landscape described in the story is absolutely magnificent and out of this world. In the Enchanted Sovereignty has crystal trees made up of all the finest dream gems, the ground around the Crystal Trees of Dreamers is amazing as well. It is by far the most wonderful grass ever, for it has the softest emerald green grassland every to be trotted on. If that wasn't enough all around are all these incredible divine scented flowers decorating each and every one meadow. All of the water in this land is a rich obsidian color and is always the perfect temperature. Then best of all the whole heavens about is a forever dancing rainbow of light."

"Sounds pretty enough. So it's a pony's dream paradise? That makes sense. So what else is in this story? I mean there's got to be more to the story then it being such a fantastical land to dream about at night. So what else is there to the story?"

"Well the main protagonist is the sovereign of the Enchanted Sovereignty. He lives in a shining golden castle flouting far above the ground in the dancing multihued heavens. His name is Prince Fledge Dreamwings, and he's the immortal prince eternally protecting the dreams of children. His wisdom and kindness is only matched by love of his subjects. He's everything a prince should be, wise, compassionate, just, and strong. His heart is pure as gold. Not to mention he's incredibly handsome! Chestnut body with a blazing bronze mane and tail, and his soulful eyes and wings are the most stunning shade of copper ever seen. There for, Spike, just about anypony would've fallen in love with him no problem. Even I had a small crush on him when I was a filly and my mom read me the story."

"You'd a crush on a mythical storybook character? You, Twilight?" the tiny dragon chuckled with the lavender pony blushed and narrowed her eyes. She then zapped him with a magical bolt of magic to silence him. "OUCH! Why did you do that?"

"It ain't funny to make fun of a childhood crush, Spike. Matters of the heart shouldn't be treated with such disrespect! I mean do I make fun of your crush on Rarity?"

"No, sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now in the story the Dream Sovereignty is endangered of being wiped out by the darkness that is disbelief. Everything is becoming extinct as the shadow epidemic born from lack of belief spreads throughout the realm. One and all that call this enchanted land home, panics and believes this to be the end to their home. The Prince then tells them he must find a pure maiden with dreams of gold and heart just as pure. For only this maiden has the power within her to restore the Golden Crystal's power. The Crystal is the horn on Fledge Dreamwings's head. Devoid of its shining illumination all of the Enchanted Sovereignty of Dreams would cease to exist and dreams would all fade from the world too."

"Wow! Sounds like a powerful story! It sounds so amazingly cool and must've had a number of pleasant illustrations too! So how does it end? Does the Prince find the Maiden? Does he save the kingdom from dying? What happens?! Tell me!"

"That's just it, Spike; no-pony knows the true conclusion. It was ripped out of the original book and all subsequent copies have the ending ripped out too. Parents try to make it sound like the Prince found his Maiden, nevertheless no-pony alive nowadays knows if he succeeded in his quest. As a result it leaves the ending open to children to dream about what they think the ending might be. It has a magnificent opening, as well as a glorious middle, although sadly no real ending," she finished explaining as her horn's magic lifted her copy of "_Ponytales"_ off a very high shelf. The book was old in fading golden leather. The book popped open and flipped to the story.

"As you can see the final few pages are missing. It leaves off at the time Fledge leaves his kingdom to travel to lands unknown to find this Maiden. He reaches the portal at Pegasus Glen and flies off through it. But that's where it ends. So again no-pony knows what happens next," yawning the little pony used her magic to put the old book back on its shelf. "Well, goodnight, Spike. See you in the morning." The princess and her dragon went to bed to sleep.

All of Ponyville was now asleep and dreaming, so no-pony noticed a bursting golden star above or a velvet voice saying "I've arrived at last! Now to find the Maiden who will be able to save my world and all of Equestria as well!"


	2. Protector of Dreamers

Protector of Dreamers

Break of day came all too quickly for the citizens of Ponyville. Though the sun was the everlasting symbol of hope, all it did for the resident princess was make her very ornery. She still didn't have an answer as to why she was having such trouble sleeping. At what time she'd been to some extent dead to the world, she once again found herself in a blinding golden sky, with a young soothing voice, trying to speak to her. She heard the voice call for someone called the "Dreamer" It made no sense to her in the morning. She thought to herself as she ate her breakfast of orange juice and blueberry muffins, which Spike had baked for her that morning. She thanked him kindly for his act of kindness, which he replied that it was no trouble at all. He then started to eat his own breakfast of delicious gooey cinnamon buns.

At the same time as she munched her huge muffin she thought about it some more. She'd learned a lot on the subject of dreams over the years. Furthermore in view of the fact, that Princess Luna had come back to the side of good, she'd acted as a guardian of dreams. The ebony mare had visited both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in their dreams, and had taught both of them valuable life lessons. On the other hoof this particular dream didn't have the same sense of Princess Luna in it. Twilight knew whatever this dream meant it wasn't connected to the Princess Sisters back in Canterlot. She knew for sure without a doubt that Princess Celestia and her sister Luna had nothing to do with these dreams she was having. Nor would either of them have the answers to it either.

All of sudden there was a loud knock on the door. Stuffing the last bit of muffins in her mouth she went to answer the door. Yawning once she threw open the door. Standing on the doorstep she saw it was her friend Pinkie Pie, whom like usual, seemed to have eaten a wagon jam-packed of sugar. She was so hyper and jumping up and down like a manic.

"Oh, good morning, Pinkie Pie, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm super great, Twilight! Fantastic in fact! I've got so many ideas I think I'm gonna need another party cannon to use them all! I had the most amazing dream last night! I'm going throw the biggest and best party ever, just like in my dream last night! Of course I'll need everyone help to pull it off, and I'm gonna need a 100 layer chocolate strawberry cake to pull it off! Plus it has to have just the right shade of pink for frosting! Oh and the chocolate chip cookies will have to be in the shape of Princess Celestia and her sister! Oh what a grand party this will be! So I was wondering if you happened to have a recipe book for a ton of fabulous new treats. Well do you? Do you?" she inquired super-fast and just kept doing backflips on the stone steps.

"Pinkie Pie! Take a deep breath! For Celestia sakes, Pinkie! You're going to have a heart attack if you don't come down some!"

"How can I possibly calm down when the greatest party ever needs planning? I've got tons of ideas and I'm gonna need a great recipe book if I'm gonna pull all this off by tonight! So do you have a recipe book? Well, do you? Do you? DO YOU?!"

"Yes, I've got a lot of recipe books. I'll get them for you if you can calm down some. So take a few deep breaths and think of something soothing."

"Alright, Twilight!" and with that the pink pony took a few deep breaths and held it till she was blue in the face. Then she exhaled and her overzealous energy seemed to deflate like a gigantic helium balloon. "Okay, I'm calm down now. So do you have my recipe books?"

Seeing her friend reign in her excitement some she flew to the top of the library shelves and picked three books off a dusty shelve. Coughing a little and sneezing once from the dust she floated back down to her friend. "Here you go, Pinkie, these should help you plan the food for your party. I've got the _"The Grannies Book of Treats, The Baker King Guide to Simple Life Cookbook, and Tasty Inventions of New Ideas"_ They'd ought help you plan the best party you've ever thrown. So you can go plan your party now. I'll come by later to see if I can help you some, okay/"

"That be great, Twilight! See you later! I better hurry back home! I just remembered I'd forgotten to feed Gummy his breakfast! Got to run! Bye!" and with the speed of a massive overdose of a sugar rush she disappeared down the road.

Twilight just shook her head and laughed, "Oh, Pinkie Pie." She went to get her things, when she saw out the corner of her eye a flash of gold. She did a double take but whatever it was gone. "I must be imaging things. Need to get some more sleep. C'mon, Spike, we need to get going. We've got a lot to do today."

"Coming! Coming!"

Locking the entrance to the Golden Oak Library, the young Alicorn set off to another day of learning the magic of friendship. The young mare had a lot on her plate today, her schedule was extremely full in addition to exceptionally demanding, and still she'd hope to make it to each appointment on time! First stop of the day was going to the CMC clubhouse. She wanted to give a few new diaries to the CMC to help them on their quest to get their cutie marks. She'd designed the each diary herself, so each of them was unique and special. Just like each of them it'd be just for one of them. As they neared the clubhouse she hoped they'd like their presents. Adjusting the saddlebag on her back she called on up to the white clubhouse.

"Hail to the Cutie Mark Crusaders! It is I Princess Twilight here to bestow grand gifts to such hardworking and lovely fillies of Ponyville! May I be granted entry to the special sanctuary of the Crusaders?"

There're several loud noises followed by a series of big thumps before the curtains on the windows were thrown aside. The trio of young fillies looked down at their princess. "Twilight! Thanks for coming! Please come on up!" they all said in unison. Giggling she flew up and into the clubhouse. She gazed around and saw the CMC had been extremely busy. Their list of ideas for earning cutie marks had become longer with loads of old ideas have been crossed off. There was tons of random junk on the floor from all of their ideas. Each of them was wearing their cloaks that Rarity had made for them. They looked very cute in them; Rarity did a great job when it came to fashion, as she should with her cutie mark being what it was. Taking a good look at the trio enthusiastic faces she wished they'd just get their marks for their never-ending determination and loving hearts, that should've been enough to get a mark in her opinion!

"So, what brings you here, Twilight?" inquired Apple Bloom as she adjusted her big pink bow. She looked very happy as if something special was happening. Though, Twilight didn't know the reason, she could tell one thing for sure. That Applejack was a very good sister to Apple Bloom and she'd no doubt that Apple Bloom and her friends would one day grow into fine young mares.

"Well, Apple Bloom I brought you each a gift. I made them myself. Here," she explained as she used her magic to have the diaries zoom out of her saddlebag. "I created a diary for each of you. So you can express yourselves in your own words. Who knows? It might help you achieve your dream of earning your cutie mark."

"These are totally amazing!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed elatedly as she opened her diary. All of the diaries had a photo of each of them on the cover, their names were written in gold calligraphy, and the pages matched their own unique coloring. By the shinning smiles and sparkling eyes it was very obvious that all of them enjoyed their gifts.

"I agree! These are the coolest! Thanks, Twilight!" Scootaloo said as she locked the diary with a winged key. Each of them had a key designed after which kinda pony they were. So wings for Scootaloo, horn for Sweetie Belle and earth for Apple Bloom.

"Glad you like them. So what's gonna be your first entry?"

"Well, we're going over to Rarity's boutique and model some new clothes for her newest fashion line. So we're hoping to get our cutie marks for modeling!" explained Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"We got the rest of the day planned after we're done with the modeling. Like playing some games, racing, and swimming. You know just for some fun? It's such a nice day we might as well have some fun and enjoy nature." Apple Bloom interjected.

"And tonight we're going to chase fireflies and play moonlight tag with our sisters! It's gonna be so much fun! Who knows? Today may be the day our dream comes and we get our marks!" Scootaloo finished as they cheered loudly.

"Well, all that sounds fantastic. I wish you'll the best of luck. I will pray that your dream comes true. Well I've got to get going, or I'm gonna be late for my next appointment. See you later and good luck with the modeling! Oh and just remember one day you'll achieve your dream. Just have some faith along with hope; furthermore never forget to believe in yourselves. Okay?"

"Thanks for the advice, Twilight! And we will! Thanks again for the diaries!"

With an elated smile she went out the door and took to the air and flew away. She didn't perceive that a flash of gold was coming from beneath the clubhouse. Standing under the clubhouse was a handsome stallion. He cocked his head and smiled as he heard the CMC laughing and giggling. The golden horn on the stallion's head pulsated for a second and sparkled some. "So innocent and pure, the dreams of children, and such a strong power of belief! These children haven't fallen prey to the disbelief spell. It's a good start but I must still find the Maiden. Still it's nice to see someponies with such pure and innocent dreams. Sugary energy from dreams at least gives me a minor amount of magic. So that's good! Dream on, little ones," with that the stranger opened his copper wings and took off after Twilight.

Twilight was in such a rush that she couldn't even stop and smell the roses. All her friends were at least well rested, so they're full of energy. It made her envy them some, but it wasn't their fault that she couldn't sleep. Rarity offered to give her a recipe for some herbal tea to see if that would work. Applejack offered to make her some apple pie to make her feel better. Fluttershy suggested listening to soothing sounds of nature and Rainbow Dash had no ideas. Though she did suggest having a race seeing how she'd been inching all day to race someone. Twilight declined that suggestion, but said she'd try the others suggestions.

"Thank you all, for your kindness and suggestions, I'm very thankful for it all. If you need me I'll be back later today for Pinkie Pie's newest party. It'd be fun to have such a grand celebration."

"Yes, it will be. I hear she's trying to bake a 100 layer cake. She's gonna need help and we'd promise we'd help her out later this afternoon. But first I must finish my new fashion line, "Fun Fillies Fashion" so I won't be able to help till after my sister and her friends come over in half an hour. Still maybe I can create a few party dresses for the party as well." Rarity informed her friends as she used her magic to clean her red work glasses.

The other ponies all said farewell to Twilight who was determined to get a nap in. She yawned once before flying back to the Golden Oak Library. Once again she didn't become aware of the silhouette of someone watching her from behind a rainbow colored roses flowering shrub. Whoever it was eyeing her intensely and quickly disappeared into the shadows. Almost immediately the air was full of sound of giggling and laughter with squeals of fun as the CMC dashed quickly to the Carousel Boutique. The trio jumped for joy as they hurried to the modeling job, each of them hoping that this would lead them to their dreams of cutie marks. They're in such a hurry they didn't see the danger up ahead. Right now an out-of-control farm cart jam-packed of a delicious variety of fruit was heading their way. A wheel had busted and now it was rushing head on to the young fillies. The driver a tangerine male pony yelled out a warning, however sadly it fell on deaf ears. Just when it looked like the trio would be severely hurt a flash of gold burst between them and the wood wagon. All around were blinded by the golden illumination and when it cleared there standing in between the CMC and the wagon was a handsome stallion, yet no-one had ever seen him before.

"Wow! What just happened?" exclaimed Apple Bloom in surprise. At the same time as she and her friends took a moment to see what would've been a major catastrophe. Both of the other fillies looked shell-shocked from being almost run over. Then the girls looked up and saw the attractive stallion that had rescued them. All of them got weak in the knees and blushed big time.

The gorgeous stranger used his magic to move the broken wagon out of harms way, then with another burst of golden light fixed it. He threw back his head and let his bronze mane waft in the gentle breeze. He then turned to face the girls and again they'd been struck dumb by him. All of them had their eyes go huge in wonder as they gazed into the tender soul of those copper eyes of his.

"Are you three alright? That could've been a really big disaster. I'd really hate to see three attractive dreamers such as you get hurt. So are you alright?" His voice was so kind, soothing as well as tender. Furthermore it made your heart still and made it melt too. Everyone around them was staring in awe from the stranger's good deed, and it looked like each and every one of the mares, was instantly in love with him, he was that irresistible.

Before the trio could reply there was a shouting of voices belonging to their older sisters. Rarity was the first on the scene with Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly bring up the rear. Rarity nearly strangled her sister as she hugged her tightly. Applejack and Rainbow Dash also hugged their sisters tightly but not nearly has tightly as Rarity was doing to her sister.

"Sweetie Belle! Oh my darling little sister, are you alright? Nothing broken? Do you need to see a doctor or anything bleeding?" as she began to inspect for even the tiniest hair out of place. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were busy checking over Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Once they'd been mollycoddle long enough the fillies broke out of their older sisters embraces.

"We're alright, thanks to him," they all said together. It was at that moment the three older ponies got a good look at the pony god before them. And all of them got big eyed and blushing big time. Applejack was so taken over by attraction her cowboy hat fell off, and Rainbow Dash fell right on top of her from her shock. Even elegant Rarity was totally speechless from seeing this stallion! At first not a soul could speak at all and he seemed to understand quickly that he was the reason everyone was so flabbergasted. So he bowed his head and kneeled before them.

"Pleasure to meet you all, maladies, I take it these young ones are your kin?"

"Yes, they're kid sisters. Thanks so much for rescuing before they became flat as apple cinnamon pancakes! We're most grateful for your coming to their aid. So thanks, partner!" Applejack thanked him. He smiled and bowed for a second time. There was gasping from the crowd and he seemed to be embarrassed by all them staring at him.

"It no trouble helping children, lovely, I've got a particular soft spot for children. They're so innocent and pure. Things that must be cherished but sadly so many of us loose them. So you three are welcome."

"Thanks so much, kind sir. Please come to my home and I'll make you some herbal tea. And my friends here can offer you something for your troubles," Rarity offered kindly.

"Yeah I've got a special apple pie we can split. Just came out of the oven. This one should be extra tasty seeing how I made it from some very rare and fine apples. Please join us!"

"And we can race to the Carousel Boutique! I'm the most awesome flyer in all of Ponyville and I've to see how fast you're with those beautiful wings. So what do you say? Want to race?"

"I'd love to join you all, but I'm sure you've got other plans with your friends. Still I guess it won't hurt to have a small snack. After my long journey I'm starving."

"Well you're in luck then, stranger!" spoke a hyper voice behind them. Everyone turned around and saw it was both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both trying to carry a huge pink and gold cake. Fluttershy had obviously had asked her woodland friends to help as they're helping hold the heavy cake. Pinkie Pie giggled and spoke again like she just had the ultimate sugar rush. "I was baking this cake for a huge party tonight to just have a party for the sake of a party. But now we got a reason to celebrate to welcome a new friend to our special home! We're gonna need some help to get this cake to the party though! It took me three hours to bake it! It's the best cake I've made for a party! No lie!"

"It looks like your poor friend is about to be crushed by it though, and I hate to see such a beautiful piece of baking art be ruined. One second," he said as he zapped the cake with his golden horn and it became light as a feather. "There that must take the weight of the world off your shoulders."

"Thank you kind, sir, it's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm Fluttershy and she's Pinkie Pie. So thanks for the help. I was really thinking that my wings would be crushed by that cake. And I didn't want my animal friends to get hurt either. So thanks."

"Glad too, it's nice meeting such lovely maidens such as you. I'll lend a hand with the party and you'll do what needed to help tonight. After everything I've been through a little fun and food is what I need. I've got a huge task ahead of me nevertheless I'd be a fool if I didn't take a moment to unwind. So let's go have some of that pie and tea." With that he took to the air and glanced at Rainbow Dash, "First one to the Boutique wins. Do you wish for a head start?"

"Don't need one, dude, remember I'm awesome! Still if you want one go ahead."

"I'd tried being nice, well see you at the finish line," and before the blue Pegasus could even flap her wings once the handsome stranger just was blaze of copper light. "Wow! He's fast!" she said in a stunned voice as she quickly went after him. They zoomed around the town past a windmill and two laps around Sugar Cube Corner, then under a stone bridge and finally arriving at Rarity's home. Everyone else was out of breath trying to catch up to them. Rainbow Dash for the first time was out of breath and the nameless stallion just chuckled and shook his magnificent head. "You're a speedy devil, miss, so don't feel bad that I beat you. You're an honorable opponent, so good job!"

"Thanks, but I'm not as mad as I thought I'd be. I've just never really met anypony who could beat me so quickly. You've got style and speed. So you're very awesome! So thanks for the race! Now how about we get this party up and about?" 

"Yes, lets. First things first though. We've got to get all the treats ready. Pinkie Pie? You and Applejack can do that. I'm betting between the golden apple pie and that cake it will be a smash hit. Rarity is it? Why don't you finish your new outfits? Here use this to accent it. It's a one-of-kind fabric from my home. I'd be deeply honored if you'd make me an outfit from it," he requested as he used his horn's magic to bring into being a golden silk fabric with a beautiful bold print. Rarity blushed so much she looked like a tomato. He then turned to face Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "Why don't you, Rainbow use that wonderful speed of yours to decorate and you lovely Fluttershy bring together the music of nature?"

The mares nodded and set to work and everyone did a good job at what they'd been tasked with. The nameless stranger turned to the CMC and asked them to aid him with helping the others. When he went outside for a moment to get some water from a well to make punch everyone started talking about him.

"I just wonder who in tarnation that hunk of a stallion is. I've never seen him before. And we Apples have been in Ponyville for as long as my orchard been blooming apples! Although I won't lie in view of the fact that I'm honest that I've never set eyes on a finer stallion."

"That's for sure, my friend. He's so handsome; I'm just inspired to create a whole new fashion line just for him. He's so regal in addition to well brought-up. It couldn't be plainer that he comes from good breeding stock. This fabric will be perfect for both the "Fun Filly Fashion" line and something dreamy and romantic for a stallion line!"

"He's ever so kind isn't he? I'm usually as shy as my name, yet I don't feel bashful at all when I'm around him. It's strange."

"Well he's super cool and super fun! I bet he could best all the Wonderbolts no problem and that's saying something!"

"Let's just make his Welcome to Ponyville party the best one yet! Can't we do that?"

All of them cheered and went right to work and boy were they busy. They're so busy they didn't have much time to wonder why this nameless steed seemed so familiar. It was a nagging feeling alright, nevertheless all of them felt, they'd met this young stallion at some point in each of their past. On the other hoof that didn't make much sense. Yet every single one of them felt strongly, they'd heard his soothing and affectionate voice before, and that they'd flown plus run with him before. Nevertheless none of them knew when or where they'd encountered him before. Still they'd all hope he'd stay around for awhile.

By the time of moonrise that evening all of Ponyville had come to greet and meet the new guy. Many of the mares tried to hit on him and flirt up a storm. However his fancy seemed to be untouchable. He was kind and loving to all of ponies. Yet despite his humble and modest ways he did seem like he was looking for something that they couldn't give him. It wasn't till it been dark for two hours that Twilight finally emerged from the Library and came to see her friends. She'd finally gotten enough sleep and hurried over to the party.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Must get through! What's the hold up? What are all you ponies staring at?" she inquired confused as till she managed to get to the center of town square. It was then her lavender eyes met his copper ones and there was a connection. They both just stared at each other speechless for a few moments.

"Twilight? We thought you'd might miss the party. We'd like to introduce you too our new friend," Applejack started to speak but then looked at him, and continued on, "We don't know his name yet. So by the way fellow, what is your name?"

"My name is…" he started to say before Twilight Sparkle finished it for him, "_Prince Fledge Dreamwings!"_

At that everyone dropped whatever they're doing and just stared and gasped. This was the shock of a lifetime!


	3. Prince Fledge

Prince Fledge's Tale

Everypony was without a doubt taken aback by Princess Twilight Sparkle calling the new arrival that name. It seemed impossible to be true! After all Prince Fledge Dreamwings was just a character in a children's tale. Just a made-up legend to teach kids to believe in the power of dreams! Nothing more and nothing less! Yet there was no denying that now that the ponies thought about it the strange stallion did in fact look _exactly_ the illustration from the "_Ponytales"_ book! His coloring was right and he was an Alicorn seeing how he had both a horn and wings! Still no-pony wanted to believe it for it was just too shocking to believe. So everypony just stood there like they'd all swallowed a flabbergast potion and had lost their voice. It went on for a few minutes and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally the stranger spoke.

"You are correct, young princess. I _am_ Prince Fledge Dreamwings. Sovereign of the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty of Dreams, Protector of the Dreamers, the Golden Horned Alicorn, and keeper of the Golden Crystal of Dreams. I've traveled a long way to fulfill my mission. Yet that can wait at least for the rest of the night. I must rest and then I can continue my quest to seek out the Maiden."

"Hold on for a second!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she fell out of the sky and landed like a rag doll on the hard ground. Not even bothering to save some dignity she got in his face, "How is it possible for you to even be who you say you are? I mean that's impossible and I've done the impossible with a sonic rainboom, but even if _that can be done, _there is no-way you can be who you say you are! It's just not possible!"

"Yeah, it sounds like some con sales pitch the Flimflam Brothers would concoct to sell more ponies on their stupid get rich quick schemes. I'm known for my honesty and I can tell you this, kind sir, that even I _can't honestly_ believe you're the Golden Horned Alicorn!"

"Not that we're trying to insult you, darling. You're too fine a stallion to be boorish too. I mean we all grew up being told the tale of "The Golden Horned Alicorn" yet it just doesn't seem possible. Still I must admit you still look smashing and I can make you a fine outfit worthy of a prince. Yet even I can't accept that you're the Golden Horned Alicorn!"

"Are you positive you're alright, kind sir? Perhaps you did get hurt when you saved the Cutie Mark Crusaders from that farm cart. And you're just not thinking clearly. I remember once when one of my animals a hedgehog I called Stanley accidentally got hit on the head with a rock. His' fragile mind was befuddled for days. So maybe you're not thinking clearly?"

"All I know is I just want to continue to have this party! He may be a bit of a nut but let's just have some fun for now! I mean we can still welcome him to our home of Ponyville and maybe after some punch he'll be thinking clearly! Beside we've got to eat the cake before the frosting melts off!"

Prince Fledge gazed his soulful copper eyes at each of the ponies around him and smiled. He gave a bit of a chuckle and tossed back his head and reared up. He made his golden horn shine and his wings flapped dramatically for a moment. After a moment of drama he regained his composure and spoke for a second time in that soothing velvety voice. "I assure you all that I'm in my right mind. I'm not befuddled at all nor am I injured in any shape or form. I'm the Prince of Dreams and I wouldn't lie about that. If you think about it you'd realize nothing impossible. For all things are true one way or another. Every story, every fable even our oldest legends all contain a seed of truth. Therefore I'm as real as your dreams are. I'm in each child's dreams one time or another, furthermore, my darling little dreamers, I continue to watch over those who've grownup, and nevertheless I still defend their dreams. I guarantee to you each and every one my home is a real as much as Princess Celestia and her sister raise the sun and moon. Anything and everything is possible when it comes to dreams."

Everypony was still uncertain if what he'd said made any sense, yet they did contemplate his words for a few minutes. A number of things he'd claimed did seem to make sense the more they'd thought about it. There wasn't a filly who didn't remember seeing him fly with them at least once in their dreams. Nor was there a mare or stallion, who didn't remember seeing a shimmer of golden light, and feeling his presence when they'd achieved or struggled to achieve a dream. He just radiated a comforting as well as affectionate feeling that made every single one of them feel encouraged along with tranquil. Slowly the ponies started to look at the Alicorn they started to see him in a new light, furthermore the more they believed in him the light from his horn grew brighter. It was like the legend said the more ponies that believed in him and power of dreams the stronger his magic for the Golden Crystal of Dreams would be!

All this time Twilight hadn't spoken and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Seeing her childhood hero in the flesh, made her experience some extremely weird and wonderful feelings, and emotions on the inside, and she wasn't sure on how to react to him. Her heart was beating so fast she felt for sure it come out of her mouth; at the same time inside she felt her own magic grow stronger. The Prince gazed into her charming lilac eyes and both of their horns released a powerful magical blast. At the same time as their horns glowed intensely, the heavens above became painted over with a rainbow light accented, with gold and magenta tinted glow.

He grinned dreamily at her, which made her blush a vivid shade of carmine, after that he trotted slowly yet gracefully over to her, followed by then bowing his head solemnly then spoke softly but kindly to her, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm extremely honored to met you in person. I recall extremely vividly flying with you when sought to achieve your dream of being in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. I was very impressed with your dream and it was fun watching you earn your cutie mark as well."

"Umm…umm… I don't know what to say… thank you, Prince Fledge. Yet even though you say you watched me earn my cutie mark, I don't recall you being there in person when I cracked open Spike's egg."

"Yeah! If you're in children's dreams and watching 24/7 how come we've only seen you in the flesh tonight? I mean can you tell us how you 'watch' over dreamers if you've never been flesh and blood before now?" inquired Applejack.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, sis! Are you really real, Prince Fledge, or is this another dream?"

"Yeah, Princess Luna visited both me and Scootaloo in our dreams. So how come you say you've been in our dreams already?" asked Sweetie Belle curiously. She and her friends had huge eyes as they gazed at him with puppy love coating their big eyes.

Now it was the Prince whom was going red in the face. He stumbled a bit with his speech before regaining his regal composure and offered his explanation. "I'm what you call omnipresent. I first appear in the dreams of younglings when they're at their purist. I know for a fact, all three of you Cutie Mark Crusaders, have seen me in your dreams playing with you once and awhile, am I right? I was in all your dreams the night you became the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Once a dream is sparked or a child is at its most innocent I come into their dreams to grant their Dreamwings, which are their wings to their dream. Also when a dream is born a dream gem is born as well which is planted in the Crystal Forest of my home. For every dreamer who ever lived and dream there is a tree that grows with them. This is why the forest of my homeland is so large. It's beyond doubt is a beauty beyond measure for the reason that it's grown from ponies like you and everyone else's beautiful dreams. Dreams and aspirations are significant part of life, and one isn't complete without them. You need to have hope, faith and most importantly believe with all your heart and soul that you can achieve that dream, no-matter-what. There's nothing sadder to me then seeing one who's given up on their dream and lost faith that it can be achieved."

"Wow! That was deep and extraordinarily philosophical! I've never met somepony who is so eloquent plus wise. You're amazing!" Twilight finally said and everyone else nodded in silent agreement. It finally looked like everyone was prepared to accept that the hero of their childhood was in fact real as the ground on which the stomped their hooves. It was also very obvious that all the girls were gonna continue to swoon like lovesick fools from both his charismatic character and his attractive coloring. Young and old, rich or poor, seemed to be in love with him. Even Spike the dragon now could see for himself why all the females fell hopelessly in love with the Prince even if he'd just been 'fictional'!

"Thanks for your kind words, Princess Twilight, it's much appreciated. Yet I've never lied before and I won't lie about this either. I'm here on a quest which I must start afresh tomorrow. The party is enough to cheer me up because of all of the positive energy, yet I still must find the Maiden who can save my world. Yet I feel the strength of everypony right here and now dream energy. So at least for now my world is safe, yet I still must seek out the one with dreams of gold and heart just as pure."

"I promise you, honorable Prince Fledge, my friends and I as well as all of Equestria will do everything and anything in our power to help you out! You are after all the most famous character in all of _"Ponytales"_ history! It'd be both a privilege and honor to help you out!"

"I'd thank you, Princess. So for now, strike up the rock band and let's party!" and with that everyone broke out into cheers and the celebration started anew. One and all were singing in addition to dancing and just having a grand old time. Pinkie Pie was even doing her one pony band act to make it even more fun. It was just wild, crazy and completely zany jolly good mood. As a result everyone was in a good mood, even the prince seemed to be in a good mood. Yet he still was a bit somber and reserved. So while everyone now accepted the fact he was real, it was also obvious that this Alicorn was wise and proud, still had much to learn himself, and to teach others to learn about themselves. It also looked like he was getting ready to teach some ponies their first lessons.

After a few moments of relaxing Prince Fledge got up and trotted over to where Applejack and her kin were busy at the buffet table. Their apple treats were selling like hotcakes. He watched silently as a huge apple pie slice, along with some spicy apple cider, was served to Diamond Tiara and her father Filthy Rich. Diamond Tiara shot a malicious grin at Apple Bloom and mouthed the words "blank flank" and then deliberate whacked with her tail some fruit punch at her. Apple Bloom looked like she wanted to cry. Applejack on the other hoof cleaned her sister up. Then she glared at the spoiled little brat who just grinned again and walked away, pausing for a moment to flash her cutie mark off before going to rejoin the party. Applejack then heard her brother Big Macintosh give a big "Yep" to Filthy Rich who shook his hoof, then left to rejoin his daughter at the party."

"What was that all about, Big Mac? What kinda deal did you make with that scumbag?"

"He promised to sell him some of these pies for a business meeting next week. I can bake them, I maybe old, yet I can still pop out a dozen pies in a few hours. So I see some apple bucking in your future tomorrow!" Granny Smith informed her granddaughter swiftly.

"He wants pies? Well, alright. But I don't know if we can make these amazing pies with just normal apples. I picked a few special apples to make these pies. I don't know if there's enough left to make golden apple pies!"

"If I may offer my assistant, Ms, Applejack?"

"Oh, Prince Fledge! You startled me. So what can we do for you? You hungry? Thirsty? I mean we got the best apples in all of Equestria and I stand by that statement. We've worked Sweet Apple Acres for as long as anypony can remember. Furthermore, Prince Fledge, our apples beyond doubt are unsurpassed!"

"I do respect your honesty, Applejack, and I also noticed your pride about your family's work. Pride can be a bit of a hinder, so it's important to remember to be modest and humble too. Yet from what I can tell your family defiantly does have the best apples in all of Equestria. Now where I come from we too have an apple orchard as well. It's in my gardens of my palace. And these trees are so tall they touch the sky! All the apples there are golden. Like that tree you found the other night."

"You mean that golden apple tree is from your kingdom?! But how? How did one of your trees sprout on my farm?"

"Every now and then when I journey into the dreams of others part of my world is left behind. When I first entered _your_ dreams as a filly, when you were getting ready to leave for Manehatten, you took one last look at your home, remember? You ran so fast you were chasing the sun. I was struggling to keep up with you. Then you unintentionally rammed into a tree because you're weren't looking where you're going. You're knocked out for a few minutes, and I used my magic to heal a bruise on your forehead. When that happened some apple seeds from my breakfast that morning fell on the ground near you. When you came to you stomped them into the ground, and hurried off to go to the city. When you came back to the farm and earned your cutie mark, you went back to that spot where I was waiting unseen by you. My horned glowed brightly because you'd achieved your dream, and the magic from achieving it caused the seeds to sprout. That tree came from you and the power of your beautiful dream. It's grown stronger and more beautiful because you've such a strong faith in yourself. So it finally bloomed because you've been so dedicated in achieving your dreams."

"So, what you're saying here partner, is that tree came from _my dreams?!_ For the reason that I became an apple farmer that tree just grew from just dreaming?!"

He nodded proudly and his horn glowed brightly, and a golden silk pouch became visible. It fell and he caught it in his dazzling white teeth. He then gave the pouched to stunned Applejack. Not sure what else to do she took it and opened it. Inside were golden seeds, hundreds of them! She stood there in shock. "What are these?"

"There're seeds from my orchard. I want to share them with you as a gift. So you and your family can plant them and grow them. If my homeland ever does vanish I'm gonna save as much of it as I can. So, Applejack, bloom, bloom. I know you can save my precious apples from extinction so please do me the great favor and plant these seeds, so the fruit of dreams doesn't vanish."

"We'd be honored, Mr. Prince Fledge Dreamwings! We'll do it no problem; my big sis can grow any type of fruit! So thanks! But I've got a very big and important question, Mr. Dreamwings?" Apple Bloom asked as she straightens her pink bow up and looked at him.

"Ask away, youngling, and you may call me Fledge. You don't need to be overly formal."

"Alright, Fledge, thanks for giving us the task of raising golden dream apples." 

"You're most welcome, but what is this question you've got nagging on your mind that you must ask?"

"Well, my friends and I want to know if you can tell us how to get our cutie marks? I mean you've shown to be very smart and since you're the protector of dreams we figured you could just tell us what our cutie marks would be so we can go and earn them!"

"Yes, pretty, pretty, please? We've tried just about any idea under the sun! We've got to know what our destiny is! So please tell us!" Scootaloo begged the great prince. Sweetie Belle nodded with silver tears in her eyes, and soon the other two were crying desperately as the great prince just gazed at them.

"My little ones, I may know many things and I have the wisdom of a thousand some years. I may protect and encourage others to dream. And I love to watch their dreams unfold and come true in their own time. However, my dear Crusaders, I don't know what your cutie marks will be. I will continue to encourage you to fulfill your dreams, yet even I don't know what your cutie marks will be. Sorry."

The three Crusaders looked crushed for a few moments, and it was more then the stallion could bear. "I'm truly sorry, little ones. I hope you take comfort in this though; it's the power of your dream energy that gives me my own strength to help dreamers such as yourselves. So in a way, the more you fight to achieve your dreams, the more powerful I am, and I can help others and yourselves achieve their dreams."

"So you're saying we help you by helping ourselves?" Apple Bloom inquired unsurely to which the great attractive stallion nodded. This made the entire Crusaders smile and feel happier then they had a moment ago.

"You'll have a strong will and determination. Your faith in addition to belief is very powerful. So please don't fret too much. One day your dream will come true and when that day comes I'll be there to congratulate you all. I promise."

"Yeah! Thanks! See you later, Fledge!" as they ran off to enjoy the rest of the party. Rarity started towards him with Fluttershy bringing up the rear. It seemed like everyone wanted to ask and receive the wisdom of the Golden Horned Alicorn.

"That was very sweet of you to encourage my little sister and her friends to follow their dreams. I must confess I was getting concerned they'd give up on their dreams. So thanks."

"Welcome. Now what do you fine mares want to talk to me about? Seeing how I can sense you've got more to say then just thanking me. You all must have questions and seek some advice. So ask away. What can I do for you?"

Rarity tossed her lovely royal purple mane back was blushing, so was Fluttershy who was too shy to even look at Fledge in the eye. So Rarity spoke first. "I thank you for the cloth and I promise by this time tomorrow I'll have an outfit worthy of your greatness. It's a fine and unique silk and I was hoping you'd some more."

"If you need more I can grant you that, and as for the outfit I'm sure whatever you make will be great. Yet tell me something is fashion all you think of? Or is there more to you then a single stitch?"

"Well, all my life all I wanted was to be a designer, and that's why my cutie mark is what it is. Still I do wonder if there is more to me then just that. I know I'm generous and I've learned from my mistakes. I also know I still have a lot to learn when it comes to my sister. Therefore, I humbly ask you if there is any advice you can give me to make me a better pony?"

"Your generosity is unmatched, Rarity. That you can be proud of and it's a great thing to have. I suggest though you can't take things so seriously. Have some fun and get dirty once an awhile. Forget about fashion and just try some new things out. And make sure you listen to your sister and have some fun that about all I can say. Don't worry though, your dreams are just as beautiful as your sister's," he smiled then turned to Fluttershy, "So what can I do for you? I can truthfully say that your kindheartedness along with gentleness is about as unparalleled as Rarity's generosity. You're pure and innocent like a child. Furthermore I find you very pure of heart, so that all good. So what do you wish to know?"

"I was just going to say I'm glad you here and that I've admired your work for a long time. That tale of yours is so inspiring, furthermore what you've done just tonight alone is more then all of could hope for. So I want to thank you for being so inspirational and thanks for your kindness."

"Welcome, Fluttershy. So Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie what can I do for you?" he asked as Rainbow Dash fluttered to the ground and Pinkie Pie came bounding over with a giant pink piece of cake. They both looked eagerly at him. It seemed everyone in Ponyville wanted to seek him out, like he was a god or some other holy person. He actually seemed to be getting more attention then even Princess Celestia ever got! Some were wondering if Princess Celestia and her sister would come down from Canterlot to greet and seeking him out as well. All night as the party went on he talked and helped out anyway he could. There was one person though who didn't seek him out. It was Twilight. She didn't really know what to say to him but as the party finally winded down she did approach him and speak to him once she found her voice.

"Prince Fledge Dreamwings?"

"Fledge, it's Fledge, Twilight. I may be a prince and you may be a princess, however that is merely a title, it doesn't mean that's who we are. Who we are comes from within our hearts and souls. A princess isn't all you are. We are the sum of everything. People and friends we make, those who don't like us. Good and bad everything in between. All parts of our life make us who we are and I love to find out more about who you are. If you'd let me."

"Wow, way to sweep a mare off her hooves," she chuckled and smiled while blushing. "I was just wondering if you'd like to spend the night at my place. It's not a flouting gold palace but it's nice and simple. After all the mania of tonight and all you've been through I thought you might just like to get a goodnight's sleep. So how about it?"

"I'd like that very much, Twilight. I'll walk you back home. I'd like a cup of hot chocolate and then we can sleep. I'm a bit restless at night, but after all I've been through I wish to just sleep for a week!"

"Well follow me! Come on!" and with that the Alicorns walked slowly back to the Golden Oak Library.


	4. Seeking the dreamers

Seeking the Dreamers

Everypony was, dead to the world, from the huge festivity of the previous night; so all were sleeping in. So when the rooster crowed at Sweet Apple Acres, not a soul, not even Applejack, got up with the crack of dawn. Everypony was just way too exhausted and burnt-out, not to mention they all had major headaches, from all that sugar they'd ingested the night before. As a result everyone just needed to sleep in some and relax. Thus when the copper orb of sky fire rose steadily into the morning sky no-one even batted an eyelid. It was too bad that everypony was so tired for the reason that the sunrise was more magnificent was due to Fledge's powers. For a bit of a rainbow light was dancing with in the already enchanting colors of sunrise. It was true that seeing the sun both rise and set was unquestionably the best part of the day. Yet today no pony was ready to get up. After the rooster gave up trying to wake up everyone all that was heard was a lot of snoring. It seemed the loudest snorer was Rainbow Dash, who while sleeping on a fluffy white cloud was snoring so loudly; it could've been mistaken for thunder! Oblivious to this she, slept on and was muttering random junk about Wonderbolts and racing.

It wasn't till about 10:00 that everypony finally got up. Despite the fact that it looked like a certain dragon was already up and busy doing his job. He was busy cooking some eggs and sizzling some bacon in a frying pan. Along with singing an aria that wasn't recognizable to Twilight at least. The smell of a late breakfast woke the princess up from her slumber and she raced down to the kitchen. When she got there she was out of breath as if she'd just run a derby. Looking around she saw Fledge was sitting at the table talking with Spike. It looked so peculiar seeing such a handsome steed sitting in her kitchen just talking like he was a normal pony. Yet he wasn't a regular pony, he was a hero and a prince. Therefore feeling slightly shy as well as a bit awkward Twilight strolled calmly into the room. She tripped on a stray egg and skidded into the wall causing a big pan of bread dough, to fall on her head, getting it all into her pretty mane. Both Spike and Fledge were immediately by her side. She was extremely embarrassed at the same time as she looked up at them between the messy goo.

"You're alright, Twilight? Sorry about dropping an egg on the floor. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll make a fresh batter for a new loaf of bread." Spike apologized to her as he helped her up. She still looked mortified by the messy goop that was now ruining her mane's soft silkiness.

"It's alright, Spike, it was an accident, so don't feel too bad about it, alright? I'll just go get cleaned up in the bathroom. Hopefully some of Rarity's special shampoo will get this gunk out of my mane," she replied sheepishly as she started to walk out of the kitchen. She was almost out of the kitchen when Prince Fledge stood in her way. She turned away so he won't see her face which was as red as a beet from looking so terrible.

"You know I can clean up this mess so you won't have to miss breakfast. Give me a second," he started to say when she tried to speak too, "It's really alright…" But his golden horn glowed brightly and almost instantly she found herself looking truly like a princess. She was immaculate and her mane felt like she'd just showered with a number of scented oils. She even smelled nice as if she was wearing some expensive perfume. Catching a glance of her reflection in kitchen's open window she thought she'd never looked better. "Wow, I look so super chic, thanks, Fledge!" she thanked him and giggled a bit. He blushed a second before smiling at her and replying, "It's no trouble, Twilight. I'm glad to help a friend out. So let's have some breakfast now shall we? I've got a lot to do and little time to do it in. So I'm famished. Traveling across worlds is very draining in many ways. So, Spike? Is breakfast ready yet?"

"It's coming! Hold your ponies! Don't rush a masterpiece!" snapped the annoyed dragon as he worked feverishly to concoct a meal for them. He was just putting some fresh bread into the oven to bake and trying to flip some eggs at the same time. He was so cute and adorable as he worked and he went on singing his aria which wasn't half bad all things considered. Deciding it had been too quiet for too long Twilight tried to make conversation, sipping her apple juice she flipped her mane and asked, "So tell me, Prince Fledge, what is the food like where you are from? I mean I know great detail about what the landscape is like, yet I do not know in great detail what the more mundane things in your Sovereignty are like. So what do you normally eat for breakfast?"

"Well, for starters, Twilight, my dinning hall is very big, big enough that it could probably hold everyone in Ponyville and then still has room to spare! Like the rest of my floating palace it's made of solid gold with precious gems adorning it here and there. The windows are stained glass masterpieces each telling a tale from some bedtime story from the "_Ponytales"_ storybook. It also has a gigantic crystal chandelier with a few fuchsia flowers and candles lining the walls. So it's also very beautiful."

"Is everything in your empire know has "beautiful?" Because when Twilight here showed me her copy of "_Ponytales"_ and was yammering on about how it looked she used the word beautiful quite a lot. So is that the only one to describe your homeland? Or is there anything that ain't beautiful?" Spike rudely interjected as he served them breakfast. He tossed a slice of bacon into his own mouth before rushing back to the oven to stop the bread from burning. He managed to save it in time and sighed with great ecstasy as he breathed in its heavenly scent. "Ah, cranberry and raisin bread! Yum, yum! Hope you like this, Prince Fledge, I know it's probably not as fancy or delicious tasting as whatever you eat back home, but hey I did my best!"

"Thank you kindly for the meal before us, Spike. It looks just fine. My servants couldn't have made it any better. You're such a good little dragon. Thanks!"

The little tubby lavender dragon just grin a toothy grin and seemed pleased. He seemed to be very happy with himself. Swelling with pride at such a complement he spoke in a slightly arrogant tone "Well, thanks, Prince Fledge! It's nice to be shown some appreciation for all of my hard work."

"Hey! I show you tons appreciation, Spike! We've been together from the time when I hatched your big purple egg! So don't act like I've not been grateful! I treat you decently!" retorted an angry Twilight. She glared at her assistant with a deadly stare which wiped that arrogant grin off his face.

"Sorry, Twilight, I've just felt at times you take me for granted, is all. Still, it's nice to know you do care about me, and that you do treat me with tons of respect. So thanks for being so kind to me," Spike apologized to his best friend. The purple mare looked still slight offended but soon changed to a pleasant smile.

"Apology accepted, Spike. Yet you do bring up a good point, when you'd asked Prince Fledge here if everything in his kingdom is 'beautiful'. So please tell us is there another word that can be used to describe your kingdom, other then beautiful?"

"Well, I guess there are other words to describe it. Yet the best I know is the word beautiful. However, it is also most magnificent and majestic land. Even greater then what is told in my ponytale. I've many servants of course, yet none of them are ponies. I'm the only pony in my world. My servants are other magical creatures from other children tales, along with a whole menagerie of normal animals, which I've collected in a manner so to speak, to keep protected from being wiped out. Others are born from the beautiful dreams of children. So it's a most amazing place and it's a beauty I want to protect at all times."

"Wow! Sounds amazing! Perhaps you can take Twilight and I there in the future. It would be an once-in-a-lifetime sorta deal. We've been to just about every place in Equestria, and even to an alternate world populated by these two legged weirdoes called "humans". I was a puppy dog during that one. It wasn't so bad and the treats tasted pretty good. Yet I still prefer my scales and fire powers. Dragons rock!"

Fledge burst out laughing gleefully and some apple cider spewed from his nostrils. This made the other two burst out in giggles and they all just laughed for awhile. It wasn't till Twilight snorted like a pig that they stopped. Chuckling in another embarrass expression she toyed with the pink highlights in her mane and spoke. "Well, as lovely as that sounds, we must get back focused on the matter at hand. This is helping you find your "Maiden". We've all read your legend and know you're seeking a maiden who has dreams of gold and a heart just as pure. So shall we go start looking for her? I'm sure you've got some idea as to who you're looking for. So shall we seek her out?"

The great prince just looked as uncomfortable as she'd been moments ago. Something was amiss that was for certain. She knew that look, that was etched so deeply onto his handsome muzzle, it was the look of uncertainty plus nervous. Like how she'd felt when she first became an Alicorn and was made a princess. It wasn't uncomplicated to go from being ordinary to extraordinary. However, she didn't anticipate seeing such an expression on the prince's features. It was perplexing and a curiosity at the same time.

"Prince Fledge? Are you alright? Is something wrong? Did I say something offending? Please tell me! You can tell me anything, I won't laugh. I mean unlike you I wasn't born a princess, you've been a prince all your life. Nevertheless, I can relate to being unsure and nervous from such high expectations. So if you've got something on your mind just tell me. Please."

Taking a deep breath the great protector of dreams confessed all of his woes and qualms, "I know you and every other pony in Equestria has read and known my tale for their entire lives. Yet the reason there isn't any conclusion to my tale, is because the ending to my tale has yet to be written! I do not know whom the "Maiden" is I seek. All I know is what the vision from my own dreams has told me. When the Plague of Disbelief began consuming my world's beauty and soul, I prayed for guidance to aid me in saving my home. I received a vision, an incomplete vision; all I know for sure is that a "Maiden" with dreams of gold and a heart just as pure, is needed to save my land from annihilation. I do not know however whom this Maiden is! It could be anyone in Equestria I don't know. I don't know if she's here in Ponyville or Canterlot or wherever! It was completely random when I crossed through the portal from Pegasus's Glen to this world. So no, I don't know whom I'm seeking!"

This revelation was of coursing very shocking to the both of them. It never had occurred to either of them that the story's ending had been ripped out, because there wasn't an ending. How do you help someone who didn't even know how to help himself? It was a big shock for sure! The prince took a good look out the window and gazed thoughtfully at the sun as if asking it to give him the hope for the answer to his problems. Even though the sun's magic was to bring new hope each day it seemed sadly gave no answer to the problem at hand. For a few moments all three of them looked sad and unsure, though Twilight got a determined look etched up her pretty features and it was a very inspiring look upon her face.

"Don't worry, Prince Fledge! I've come a long way in my quest to understand the magic of friendship. I didn't know at first what I was looking for either, and every now and then the only way to find what you're seeking, is just to let things unfold in their own time. There're great mysteries of this world and I'd think from time to time we ought to just let the answers reveal themselves in their own time. So I shall help you in the best way I can. So come on! Get off your hindquarters and let's find the answers to your quest!"

So all three of them left the library tree and started to just take a walk through the town, as if hoping that the answers they sought would come to them. The town was now bustling with activity and every which way you turned you'd see ponies going about their business. Little foals and fillies were running amok playing with big balls and Frisbees. Fledge actually caught a stray Frisbee in his mouth, he then threw it far enough that some fouls caught it as they rushed to get to school. They smiled and so did he then just before Twilight and Spike got hit by a soccer ball he bucked that ball curling into the top right hoof corner! The children laughed and cheered loudly.

"Awesome shot, Mr. Dreamwings! Thanks!" the children called as their teacher Ms. Cheerilee shepherded them into the schoolhouse. She gazed kindly into the prince's soulful copper eyes and blew him a kiss. "Thanks for your kindness, Prince Fledge! Hope you've a nice day!" she called out to him as she smiled warmly and started to take roll call.

"She's an excellent teacher, isn't she?" he mused a moment, "She's so very kind, patient and understanding. That's the way all teachers should be. Good teachers help and encourage others. Not that I ever had a teacher or went to school, for that matter, still if I was a foal I'd want her to be my teacher."

"Yes, she is a good teacher, and all the children love her very much. Though I've found the greatest teachers in life is time and life itself. They alone teach you more then you'd ever get out of a thousand books. I mean learning about friendship isn't something a book can teach you. I'd to learn that the hard way. You know, why don't we stop at Rarity's? I need to get some more shampoo and conditioner from her, anyway."

"Sounds like a great idea, I would like to try some of that myself. I've got a large waterfall that flows throughout my palace, and there are three smalls ones that pour into these hot springs in my bathroom. It's the most amazing feeling to get a bath in that room. It's just so soothing and relaxing. No-matter- what your troubles are a bath in those waters washes away all your troubles, at least for a few minutes at least."

"It sounds delightful and very cool. Perhaps one day my friends and I could visit you and view the Golden Enchanted Sovereignty for ourselves? I'd like to see your world with my own eyes, not just read about it in a book."

Before more could be said they'd reached Rarity who flung open the doors to her boutique and was galloping towards the three of them with such elatedly. She jumped high into the air and did a big spin before landing gracefully at their hooves. "Oh! That sure felt wonderful, I've just been bursting at the seams with ideas for several new fashion lines since waking up. I've never felt more invigorated then I do right now. Of course I've already finished my "Fun for Fillies" fashion line. That will of course be featured on the runway soon. Although this golden fabric you've given me, my gentlecolt, is truly wonderful! It's so soft and wonderful! Soft as silk and smooth as satin! I've already made you as promised a fabulous outfit. Here it is!" she spoke really fast in a giddy tone of voice as her magic summoned a large golden wrapped box. The package zoomed right from her workroom and then right into his face.

"Uh, thank you, Rarity," he replied politely as he used his own magic to open the box up. Out came a beautiful coat of many colors. It wasn't just made from the golden dream fabric. It had amazing details in many other colors with the gold trimming it. (Think of Joseph's from the Bible coat and imaging it fit for a stallion) Tears welled up in his eyes and he said "I've never seen a more beautiful coat! Never in my wildest dreams! I'll wear it forever and for always. Thank you!"

"Welcome, good sir, let me help you get into it," Rarity replied as she helped the dashing debonair prince into the dream coat of many colors. She summoned a full length mirror so he could view himself, and he had to admit that he indeed looked very stunning and dashing. It was a good look. Rarity really knew how to do magic with any type of fabrics or knowing how to accessorize things just right. "I also made a few accessories to go with it. Here's the medallion I made for you. I hope you love it as much as the coat."

"It really looks wonderful. Thank you again. I really am grateful for all the kindness that you and all of your friends have shown me. Thanks."

"Oh it was nothing, sweetie! I'm just so inspired by you! I've just got all this energy and I can't wait to finish this new fashion line and show again at the Manehatten Fashion week! I know it be yet another opportunity to have my dream come true again."

"I've got to say, Rarity you've outdone yourself with that coat. It looks totally amazing!" Twilight agreed as she pulled the white unicorn to the side. Both of them just sighed dreamily as Fledge examined his new coat and medallion in the mirror.

"Why thank you, honey. Tell me the truth, Twilight? Don't you agree he's the dreamiest debonair pony you've ever laid eyes on? Think he'd like my new hairstyling products as well? I've got the perfect herbal formula that would really make that bronze mane and tail of his to shine!"

"Actually we're coming to get those products, which I think are fabulous too. I mean part of fashion is of course make-up and hairstyling. So this side business of yours is really terrific," she sighed and whispered onto her generous friend, "He is so amazing. I wish the other girls could help him. For that's all I want to do is help him out in his quest."

"Well then it's a good thing I stopped by then!" called a voice from above them. They looked up as Rainbow Dash zoomed in a figure eight and landed dramatically in front of them. "Oh yeah! Who's rad, who's bad, who never been had? I'm totally rockin' it! I just came from Sweet Apple Acres. I was helping Applejack plant those seeds; Princey boy gave her last night. I had Fluttershy help me move some rain clouds over to the best spot to plant them. Fluttershy stayed beyond for a moment to get earthworms and bees to help the trees sprout. Kinda creepy," she shuttered and then threw back her rainbow mane. "Well all in all I'd say things are beyond awesome! Though I must admit that gigantic cake that Pinkie Pie made last night still giving me a bad headache! Never eat four slice of chocolate strawberry cake in one night, girls, or you'll wake up with both a major stomachache and a mondo headache."

"Well take that into account, Rainbow Dash. Now let's get the rest of the girls. Prince Fledge really needs our help."

"What does that stud need help with? He's totally awesome and fastest pony I've ever seen, aside from myself of course, the greatest fastest flyer in all of Equestria! What does dream boy need help with?"

"Well, Rainbow…you see… AHH!" All of the ponies and Spike then just screamed and jumped very high as a huge monster came crashing down on them. It turned out to just be Pinkie Pie who was galloping very fast towards them with wagon full party decorations and a few huge piñatas. She didn't seem to notice she'd almost crushed her very best friends; all she seemed to care about at the moment was catching a few boxes of some type of new desserts she'd stacked on top of the piñatas. She caught all four of the cyan and fuchsia boxes and smiled widely at her friends.

"So super duper sorry, girls! I was just in such a big hurry because I wanted everything to be perfect for the new pony. I mean he's totally amazing and all the wonderful things about him and what he told us last night I was just so inspired! I know now that I want to see the biggest smile ever on his face! So I baked him so many treats to make him feel better, since he seemed so depressed last night! And I want to bake another big cake but I want his opinion on what flavor it should be and so I need to get this done and that done and everything in between. So where is the handsome prince? What? You girls okay?"

"Take a breather, Pinkie! We all need to be hurry and maybe you ought to take a pass at the sugar. You've definitely need to stop eating so much of those sweets. It's making you way too hyper! Besides your cake from last night may've been tasty but it gave all of Ponyville a major headache! So just calm down some, okay, Pinkie?" the blue Pegasus tried to tactfully tell her bright pink friend.

"Alright! Now where is Applejack and Fluttershy?"

"Right here y'all! We just got done plantin' them there seeds, I've got a good hankerin' that those golden delicious will be sprouting in no time at all. And then it's all over but the apple buckin' through my new dreamy golden apples! Heck, I can smell Granny Smith's pies already when those beauties start growing into big and delicious apples! Thanks, Fluttershy for gettin' your little critters to help me get those seeds planted!"

"It was nothing a good friend wouldn't do for her friend. Sharing kindness is so easy if you just remember that there is a lesson to learn in all of us. And that is my friend to be kind to all around us. I'd love to see what we can do for our new friend Prince Fledge Dreamwings. So girls what can we do to help him?"

"Well, guys I've got some bad news about that…"

"What?! What?! How can there be bad news? What's in all that is awesome could be wrong, Twilight?!"

"Well, for starters could you please stop interrupting me, Rainbow Dash? I can't talk if you keep on jabbering!"

"Sorry!"

"As I was saying, Prince Fledge told me that he…"

"I can tell them what my problem is, Twilight. It'd make me feel better if I did tell them, as a sign that I can trust you all to help me in my quest."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Thanks. Now as I told the ravishing Princess this morning I've no idea who the maiden is I'm seeking. I know you all know my tale like the back of your hoof, yet I've no idea whom I seeking to help me. It was totally random me showing up here. So if you could all help me find my maiden I'd be forever grateful for your help."

There was a bit of a gasp and they all took a step back and looked at him in wonder. Then after the shock wore off they all said the first thing that came to their minds. "We'd love to help you Prince Fledge and we swear with Princess Celestia as our witnesses we won't stop till we help you find your maiden!"

"Thank you. Thank you all very much. Now shall we begin by getting to know each other better? The more you know the more it helps."

All six ponies sighed dreamily and nodded then they began to teach the magic of friendship to their new friend.


	5. Legends and Lessons

Legends and Lessons

It was now the middle of the afternoon in Ponyville. School was letting out soon and everypony seemed to be getting ready to enjoy a nice spring day. Though it was still very obvious that Rainbow Dash had spoken the truth, that everypony who'd a piece of that enormous chocolate strawberry cake, that Pinkie Pie had made was still having major headaches. Too much sugar, and it was surprising all that sugar that Pinkie Pie ate almost everyday, didn't give her diabetes. So while all of the Mane Six along with Spike and Fledge were now at Sugar Cube Corner enjoying some non-caffeinated and sugar-free herbal tea to combat the migraines. Of course it was getting extremely hard to take pleasure while drinking their tea. For the reason that every single time a female pony walked by they all swooned with that ridiculous puppy-love gushy look. It was like every female was instantly in love with Fledge and just was acting like idiots around him, trying very hard to impress him and win him over. As a result it wasn't very unproblematic to enjoy some nice soothing herbal tea with all the mares and fillies acting like lovesick fools. It was hard to tell if Prince Fledge love the attention or not, though for at least for Twilight and her friends, especially Fluttershy, they at least felt that maybe he was getting a bit overwhelmed. It wasn't till a trio of unicorns purposely spilled their drinks on Twilight and her friends that the Prince decided he'd enough.

Getting up in a huff he threw an uncharacteristic glower at them. He narrowed his eyes and gave a bit of a snort and turned his nose up at them. "Come, Twilight, let's get you and our friends out of this place. I need some air and maybe a place of isolation," he said as he tried to get up and leave without too much trouble. It still wasn't easy. Each and every one the females were still getting in their way, and even despite the fact that it was clear he was getting very agitated, they didn't seem to care they're one making him overwhelmed, and two they're also getting on his nerves. He just wanted to get out of the confined space and be free.

The Mane Six tried to be of assistance to the handsome and charming prince, and get him and themselves out of Sugar Cube Corner, and it finally took both Rarity and Twilight along with Rainbow Dash, using both magic and speedy wings to get them safely outside. Everyone started galloping away from town, but they're still being pursued, so using the magic of his golden horn, Fledge teleported them to a gorgeous tranquil pasture far-off from Ponyville. After the lightheadedness wore off everyone took a deep breath of clean fresh air and sighed with relief. Gazing around them they saw only rolling emerald hills as far as the eye could see. Up above them were a few birds and fluttering nearby were butterflies. Otherwise they're totally alone.

"Wow! This place is awesome! I've never seen a bluer sky! Not even a single cloud! This place is perfect for an undisturbed flight! No worrying about crashing into anything or anyone! Fluttershy? I know you don't really care for it but let's have a race! From here to the end of the meadow and back! Please? Pretty, pretty, please?" begged Rainbow Dash to the distracted Fluttershy. She was too busy inhaling the aroma of the buttercups, daisies, and daffodils to at first take notice of Rainbow Dash's request.

"Yo! Fluttershy! Wake up, gal!" the fluster Pegasus yelled at her and threw an acorn at her head. "Ow! That really hurt! Rainbow Dash? Why did you do that?" inquired the yellow mare softly. She rubbed the sore little bump on her head. Then a pair of bright turquoise butterflies flew onto it and kissed it. Making all the pain from the acorn go away, then the acorn was taken by a handsome tawny squirrel that was now going to enjoy his lunch.

"I want to have a race. So can you just race me for the fun of it? Just once?" she begged to her sky buddy. Fluttershy looked a little intimated by her friend's request. She certainly wasn't the fastest flyer in Equestria but she hated to say no. Beside there weren't any other ponies around who'd laugh at her clumsy flying.

"Well, I guess a quick race would be alright. I've needed to stretch my wings a bit," she admitted quietly as she flexed her wings. She looked nervous though for she was blushing as pink as her mane. She was an animal caretaker not a racer, yet it would be for fun "Alright, Rainbow, I'll race you, but promise this is for fun."

"It's just a quick race from one cherry blossom tree to the other and back. And it's just for fun yes. I'm not gonna do anything to make you look bad. Heck I'll even go slow if it makes you feel better. So let's go, go, and go!"

So the two Pegasus got to the starting point and Fledge set off a firework so they'd take off. Rainbow Dash kept her promise was sorta gliding and Fluttershy was being cheered on by little critters below them. The squirrel who'd taken the acorn was cheering the loudest as the pair made it to the tree and doubled back to get home. They both crossed the finish line at the same time. Everypony gave a great shout approval and clapped their hooves together.

"Thanks for being my fly buddy today, Fluttershy. I owe you one."

"Thank you, for not making it into a big competition. It's nice just to take to the air for the fun of it. It's also so nice that this meadow is so undisturbed. All the little critters here are living in pure bliss. I saw some cute little bunnies that reminded me so much of my bunny. So this would be an ideal place to come for our next pet play date."

"Yeah, Fluttershy, this place is the best dog gone dandy of an idea! I know my little doggie would sure to love scamper and play here! As would all our little critters. A picnic for our pets here is something we're gonna have to do sometime soon! I only wishin' that I brought some of my red delicious apples here so we could've a snack." Applejack commented in a sorta disappointed tone as all their stomachs growled.

"We should've packed a lunch and I don't even have a slice of cherry pie on me. I was gonna bake some cherry pies later tonight after the Cakes went to sleep. I was gonna surprise you all with them. Sorry I didn't have a chance to make them yet, guys." Pinkie Pie apologized with her curly mane drooping a bit.

"Well, that's alright, Pinkie, though I'm rather thirsty and all the best cool mineral water is back at my boutique. It comes from only the freshest and cleanest water in the mountains far from Ponyville. Wish I had some now," Rarity admitted.

"Well, if you ladies are that hungry and thirsty I'm sure if we looked around a bit, we'd find both of those things rather easily. Just closes your eyes and listen to the wind." Prince Fledge suggested as he got up. He'd been resting in the shade of the tall blossoming cherry tree. He didn't look nearly as uncomfortable now that they'd gotten away from the mob. He was at least more at peace then he'd been back in town.

"Where are we gonna find a meal in the middle of nowhere?" inquired Rainbow Dash in a huff as she blew her messy mane out of her pink eyes. However before any of the other ponies could chimed in Twilight who'd been silent up to that point horn began to glow. A spark of magic burst forth from her horn and flew as fast as a dragonfly out through the meadow.

"I think our lunch is right that way," was all she said as they all took off after the speedy spark. They all lost their balance and tumbled down the hill, yet were all laughing with great joy. Even the prince was laughing as if he was a foal. So they all tumbled down the grassy hill and when they landed in a big pile they didn't' even get angry. They just giggled like little children and seem to be as energetic as children as well. Rarity didn't even make a fuss now that a big clump of worm infested dirt was stuck in her mane. Fluttershy once she got untangled simply picked up the dirt clump and took it to a small pond with a log hanging half in and half out. Placing the worms in the gooey mud she smiled and fluttered back to her friends.

"They'll be very happy in that moist soil. The log is perfect home for them, it's so nice that even the tiniest creatures can still be happy and delightful," she replied kindly.

"You feel affection for any animal regardless of how disgusting or hideous it is, Fluttershy! Furthermore that's why your thing is kindness which you share with so many others. Still those worms were a bit slimy, I'm gonna have to cleanse my mane very thoroughly to restore it to its silky softness. Yet that can wait for a bit, still thank you so much for removing those unsightly worms from my mane."

"Oh, Rarity, it's no big deal, yet you're welcome."

"Well, now that small crisis is over, how about we get back to finding our lunch? I sense my spark went from beginning to end of that field of towering sunflowers. We best hurry if we wish to catch it," Twilight suggested as she flapped her wings and lead the way through the maze of towering sunflowers. It was a lot of fun just trying to solve the giant labyrinth. Even Prince Fledge seemed to be taking great pleasure from their adventure; he was actually smiling widely to himself. Although he decided to not cheat and solve the maze by walking through which caused Twilight to return to the ground. Unfortunately a big gust of wind unexpectedly blew causing her to loose her control and come crashing down towards the ground. She probably would've broken her wings if Prince Fledge hadn't caught her. They looked deeply into the others eyes and blushed. "Thanks."

"Welcome. You know I love a good puzzle. It's so much more fun when you've to struggle and fight to achieve your goals. We don't have any mazes back home, yet I've read legends about them. And it really helps calm me down some when I can focus my mind on a puzzle instead of dealing with so much other stress."

"Really? Cause what calms me down is just having lots and lots of fun! We never had much fun when I was a filly, since living on a rock farm there is no fun at all! That's why I'm so determined to keep making others smile and have a lot of fun! So let's have fun, fun, fun! Skipping about in these beautiful sunflowers! Hey these are perfect for a garden party, like those fussy and silly parties for those upper-class ponies who are rude and mean have. Not much fun, yet they'd love all these!"

"I wouldn't insult other ponies, Pinkie Pie. Even if the aristocratic ponies do act like they're the best damn thing since slice bread. I mean both Rarity and I tired to fit in with them. Though it would appear that being a simple low class pony is a lot more fun, and more filling in the tummy, given those aristocrats eat only a simple piece of parsley! Now I'd rather find some food and do a little bucking if we got to. So let's get on little doggies!"

"My sediments exactly, Applejack, let's get through this maze now! We might have a bigger adventure on the other side of it! You just never know when you're gonna find an adventure or have some fun! So let's go, go, go!" Prince Fledge exclaimed happily as he took off down the dirt path. Every other pony was coughing a bit from the dust but all laughed and took down the path.

A race broke out between Rainbow Dash and Applejack, just like when they'd run the race for knocking off the autumn leaves. They're moving so swiftly they'd seem to be nothing but a big blur, yet this time there wasn't any dirty tricks, or bigheaded egos fiving to prove who was better or not. Fluttershy and Rarity were going slowly just humming the same song as the humming birds that were dancing around them. Pinkie Pie was just skipping as high as she could, laughing the whole way in an ebullient way, with the occasional backflip. Prince Fledge and Twilight were going slower then the others, trotting side-by-side taking in the scenery and just talking to each other. No-one though heard what they're talking about though. That was just as well seeing how what they're talking about was about themselves just trying to get to know other better.

"Wow! Now that was fun! It is sorta of enjoyable to just stop and smelled the roses, or in this case stop and smell the sunflowers. Now where is my magical spark to lead us onward on our quest?"

"Right over there, Twilight! Look it's a waterfall! And smell those sweet aromas of all these flowers! They'd make some nice perfumes! I also smell a whole array of other sweet scents. I should really gather some of these invigorating and delightful scents for some new perfumes. They'd go great with my newest fashion. And I'm sure Sweetie Belle would love to have some apple and cinnamon scented perfume. I think it would complement her well, why I might even have an idea for the perfect scent for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Oh, thank you, Prince Fledge for bringing us here!"

"You're more then welcome, my generous friend. It's nice to take time just to enjoy the beauty of nature. I know Fluttershy here understands how precious nature is, seeing how she's a faithful guardian of it. I bet if she came to my land she could get all the birds and butterflies to sing a beautiful piece of music. I'm impressed with her abilities she's displayed just getting here."

The fair Pegasus blushed a vivid shade of pink from the kind complements of the handsome prince. She did take pleasure in the soothing and tranquil nature more then her friends, yet she was so happy he thought of her as a guardian. "Thank you, Prince Fledge… I mean…I…," she stuttered a bit while still blushing like crazy. "You're kindness is as sweet as the first bloom of spring. I feel affection for all of nature and it's important that everything and everypony along with all creatures of this beautiful world is given a fair chance. I believe that's why Princess Celestia tasked me to help Discord overcome his former ways. So yes, kindness and looking at the bright side does really help things."

"Guys! Hey! We found a treasure trove of fruit plus berries on the other side of the waterfall! Let's go get some grub! I mean come on! I'm so famished so move those hooves, guys! Applejack, get ready to buck a few trees. And I think I'm gonna go get some big strawberries and raspberries to eat! Yum!" Rainbow Dash urged with a look of intense hunger over her blue face as she speed all the way to the orchard. The other ponies and Spike quickly raced to the other side of the waterfall, yet all of them splashed underneath the soothing and cooling blue water.

It was an extremely entertaining afternoon for everypony involved, they spent it gathering all the fruit and playing in the cool refreshing waterfall. For the duration of this time it seemed the prince at long last let his 'royal' self go and just acted like a normal pony. The girls thought this must be the first time in a long time or if this was the first ever that he'd just had fun and got to be 'normal'. Nevertheless he was now splashing and shouting like he was just a child. He was really splashing Twilight and in next to no time the two Alicorns were busy flying around the tall powerful cascading water and cast a beautiful rainbow. Twilight was just laughing like crazy for she couldn't the last time she'd this much fun. She used her magic to make the nearby flowers weave themselves into headdresses for all of her friends, and made one for both Spike and Fledge.

"Oh, we look so pretty, Twilight, thanks! I adore my chrysanthemums, lilies and sunflowers headdress. I'm a pony princess of nature now!" Fluttershy thanked her friend with a gay little laugh. She was prancing around and admiring herself in crystal clear water. The rest of the gang was also pleased with how royal and beautiful they'd looked in their reflections. Spike thought he'd looked very impressive and yet again tried to get Rarity to notice him. She on the other hoof was busy using her magic to gather samples to take home to make into hair products as well as perfumes. Though she did permit the small dragon to sample a few of her preliminary works. She was just bursting at the seams with ideas while at the same time enjoying her flower tiara. As they sampled some different colored roses she just sighed in great rapture, "This will go great with this ball gown I've been designing for an important client in Canterlot. This is just the divine scent needed to make those magenta silk and accenting topazes faultless! Oh, I'm all a flutter with ideas!"

"Take a deep breath there, Rarity. I'm as excited as you are about how much fun we've had today. I'd gotten even more seeds to grow things back on the farm. And I cannot wait to see those golden apples bloom. Think of all the pies we'll be able to make with them!"

"Yeah, and think of all the parties that those pies can be served at! This was just such a great day! It was fun, fun, fun! I just love, love, love today all great things we got to do! Maybe at my next party I'll make a waterfall of confetti! Or use glittering flower petals! It's gonna be so wonderful!"

"I'd think we can all agree that Prince Fledge showed us a good time today. And we are all very thankful for all the fun and joy you brought to us today. And we hope we've brought the same to you as well. So deepest thanks to you, Prince Fledge," Twilight intoned gratefully as did all her friends.

He went red in the face and smiled at them. It seemed he was a tad self-concession; he was now about as shy as Fluttershy, yet still as poised and regal as ever. He seemed to embody different qualities from all the ponies. At the same time he still seemed unsure how to act or just be a 'normal' guy. Toying with the golden amulet that went with his new coat all he could do was smile again. "I thank you all for helping me unwind, and with the further hope that you'll help me find my Maiden, it's really truly wonderful…OW!" he cried out in intense pain as his legs buckled and he felt to the ground.

"PRINCE FELDGE!" the girls and Spike cried as they'll rushed to help him up. He was writhing in pain and sweating profusely. It seemed to be pure agony for a moment. Then something strange happened. For a moment he seemed to flicker like a flame. He fizzled out and came back into focus. This scared everyone a great deal but it really seemed to frighten Twilight. She looked the most fearful out of all of them.

"Are you okay?!" she asked as he got back onto his feet. He winced once and his golden horn flicked a few more times before he seemed to regain his ability to breath. The attack was over yet he still looked like hell. It was the first time since meeting the fabled prince that he seemed vulnerable. The Mane Six and their dragon friend looked extremely worried that this was something very bad. And it turned out it was worse then they'd realized at first. The Prince just looked like he just got out a fight within the bowels of hell. He looked just as scared as they did and with good reason.

"My apologies, ladies, I'm so sorry you'd to all see that. It's never pleasant in my realm or here in Equestria when this pain comes. It rips at my heart and soul and drains my life-force. I'm so sorry you'd to witness this, but perhaps this can help you understand my need and my quest better."

"What happened, Prince Fledge?" inquired Twilight kindly as she helped get him back on the soft green grass. The others were rushing this way and that way trying to get him some help. They gave him some water and made sure he'd something to eat. After a few moments he finally seemed to be alright or at least looking like he was a bit better.

"What happened, my darlings, is that there was somepony giving up on their dreams. A ruined dream and the powerful influence of disbelief are deadly to me. Another pony somewhere just stopped believing in both me and the power of dreams. Consequently a part of me is yet again lost. Every time somepony gives up or fails to achieve their dream a part of me and my world withers and dies. This is why the Plague of Disbelief is so deadly and why I must find the Maiden soon. I loose part of my magic every time this happens and the more ponies who give up on their dreams the more I cease to exist. I was born out of power and belief of dreams. When that belief goes away I feel it. I fear if enough ponies give up on their dreams that I will die and then all the beautiful dreams will die as well."

"So you're saying you're life-force is tied to all the ponies of Equestria dream energy?"

"Yes, Princess Twilight, that exactly what I'm saying. It's one of the many reasons the "_Ponytales"_ are so important and why my legend is important. As they say 'legends are lessons that ring with truths" we need to keep remembering what those stories tell us and their vitally important lessons of wisdom must be kept intact. It's another reason I want that party to go on and I made myself known in your home of Ponyville. I wanted to spread the power of belief to combat the Plague that is killing my home. Yet I don't know if it will do any good now. So now you know why I must complete my quest, and why I'm so desperate for your help."

For a few moments none of the ponies said a word. They'd gone through a lot of their own adventures and quests. They'd done many things but now they're realizing that this was probably more important then anything they'd ever encountered. It was time to act and if they'd didn't want their new friend to die then they must act swiftly.

"We're taking you to see the other princesses. Perhaps they can help and maybe we can spread your power further through Equestria. C'mon, girls we need to get to Canterlot and fast! So let's get going!" Twilight commanded and everyone was ready to go and stop this evil for all their sakes and all the sakes of the dreamers.


	6. The Wisdom of the Princessess

The Wisdom of the Princesses

The Mane Six and Spike couldn't get to Canterlot quick enough. They'd wanted to utilize Prince Fledge's magic to magically teleport them directly to Princess Celestia's castle, yet they couldn't do that. Given that the Prince, had just suffered such a bad attack, from whoever just lost faith, and now had a ruined dream. He was sapped both physically plus magically, furthermore he was still in pain from the attack, and they knew that they couldn't do anything to hurt their new friend more. Therefore they did the next best thing. They just ran as swiftly as they could till they found the train tracks. Then after hailing the locomotive they took a seat in the end compartment and just waited to get to Canterlot. As they sat down on the fuzzy yellow benches to catch their breath, they did notice they're getting stares from the other ponies riding the train. It couldn't really be helped, given their ungroomed in addition to messy appearance. Not to mention the fact they'd just come in from middle of nowhere. Though it did seem yet again many females on the train were instantly infatuated with the Prince. Yet he wasn't in the mood to deal with their lovesick foolishness. Right now Prince Fledge was just resting his head on Twilight back legs and she was just trying to comfort him.

"It is gonna be alright, Fledge. Princess Celestia is the wisest and most powerful Alicorn in all of Equestria. She can do miracles from raising the sun to turning me into an Alicorn! If anyone can help us help you, Fledge it will be Princess Celestia! I'm sure Princess Luna and Princess Cadence are also capable of helping you. I promise we'll help you getting better. Who knows? Maybe Princess Celestia is the Maiden you're searching for. She is after all the most powerful pony in all of Equestria and like I said she can do miracles so I'm sure she'll be your Maiden!"

The aching prince just looked his soulful copper eyes into Twilight's and they seem to smile. He snuggled her and she smiled too. She then went on using her magic to brush his mane and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. The others were trying to get comfortable themselves. Every one of them was exhausted and messy. Rarity was attempting to tame her royal purple mane which was knotted and lost its luster for the moment, Pinkie Pie was trying to doze off, and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both talking quietly as they munched on a few spare berries. Applejack on the other hoof was sure she had a number of splinters in her rump. She asked Spike to take a look and then get them out. This caused her to scream a bit for the reason that a huge one was in very deep.

"Oh, man, if this ain't the most painful thing for my butt to get stuck with! Even with all the apple bucking I've done I've never got a splinter in my hoofs, now look at me! I've got a dozen in my butt! I won't be able to sit down for a week at this rate, YEOW! Watch it, Spike!"

"Sorry, Applejack! Really I'm extremely sorry for your pain and discomfort, yet they're in pretty deep. This particular extraction is gonna take awhile. So just bear with me for awhile. I'm sure Rarity got some lotion we can put on after I'm done. So hold still!" he told her as he tried to pluck one right under her tail, which caused her to scream for a second time. "Sorry!" he apologized as he continued to remove the splinters from the earth pony's butt. Her rump was going to need some lotion and ice by the time all these splinters were removed. Till then she just have to make sure she didn't buck Spike has he removed them. After they'd been traveling for half an hour Spike had successfully removed all of the splinters in Applejack's butt and it was more red then her apples cutie mark. The tough cowpony was grateful that her ordeal was over, yet she still wouldn't be able to sit down for awhile without pain. They asked the pony pushing the food cart if they'd any ice cream and just plain ice. The lilac and silver mare said she did and gave each of them a tasty rainbow ice cream cone, and a bag of ice for Applejack. This made everyone feel a bit better and even Fledge who'd never tasted ice cream before enjoyed it very much. It was just the thing to take their minds off their troubles for awhile.

"This is most delicious. I wish I had some of this back home. We never had such tasty desserts in my sovereignty. So thank you very much for giving me such a tasty treat. I think I feel my strength being restored. I certainly feel like I've got more energy that much is for sure!"

"Sugar rushes will do that to you, Prince Fledge! I feel so bouncy after eating the party sweets I cook in the oven for all of my parties! Though, I've never thought of rainbow ice cream. Hmm… I've got it! A rainbow party! All the streamers and decorations will be all the colors of the rainbow! With rainbow cake, cupcakes, and ice cream! Now that sounds like the perfect sweets! Ohh! I can't wait to throw a rainbow party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in a giddy tone of voice and just clapped her hooves together. She had some of the rainbow ice cream smeared all over her muzzle but she didn't seem to notice.

"First things first, Pinkie Pie, we really need to get to Princess Celestia's castle and see if she and the other princess can help Prince Fledge here. We mustn't forget our mission. We promise to help him find his Maiden, and we must keep him alive. So remember what matters. Parties are nice and fun, but saving the power of dreams is much, much, more important. So let's stay focused, alright?" Twilight reminded all of her precious friends who nodded. They could've fun later. What matter at that moment was helping Prince Fledge Dreamwings save his world from the evil Plague of Disbelief. That was what was important at the moment, nothing else mattered.

"I greatly appreciate all that you've done so far for me, my friends. It makes me feel more contented knowing that there are still beautiful dreamers who haven't given up on their dreams. Please never let go of those dreams. Furthermore, my wonderful friends please do all in your power to keep the power of belief alive. Now I'm starting to feel better. I believe I can feel a new spark of a dream. Somepony just started to have a new dream and that is extraordinarily potent magic for me. So let's hope whoever that dreamer is that they don't fall victim to the Plague of Disbelief. So are we near our destination yet?"

"We'll be there in next to no time, my wonderful Prince. Though, if I may say so, we may perhaps want to get a little cleaned up first. I mean we can't show up in the Canterlot palace looking like feral ponies devoid of any sense of style or grace! So let's all go get freshen-up some," Rarity suggested kindly as she urged her friends to the lavatory compartment. They all nodded in agreement that they'd need to look a bit more groomed then they did. Therefore they then spent the next twenty minutes getting cleaned up. Luckily Rarity had some of her fashionable and soothing beauty products with her. In next to no time they'd all looked and smelled like pampered ponies, each of them holding a bit of royalty like sense from their small makeover. Even Prince Fledge seemed to enjoy some of the herbal shampoo that Rarity had concocted to make them all fabulous! Staring intensely at their reflections everypony seemed to have a nod of approval for their new look.

"You've outdone yourself today, Rarity! We all look better then a prized porker at a 4H fair! Why we would win first prize for sure. No-problem! That's how great we look. Still do you have any more of that aloe lotion handy? My rump still feels like a pincushion from all those blasted splinters!"

"Oh, but of course, my darling little, Applejack! I by no means go anywhere without some type of fashion accessory. Whether its fabric or make-up, I for ever and a day have something handy, you never know when you'll hit a fashion crisis. So here you go my very last bottle of my specially blended therapeutic ointment. Hope it helps with the sores, darling. Spike? Be a dear and rub some of this soothing lotion on our poor farm girl's rump. We need her to have some relief before we meet with the grandest and most powerful of all the princesses of Equestria!" she replied sweetly handing the tiny lovesick dragon an aqua blue glass bottle.

"Thanks, Rarity, I owe you one. Oh, does that feel so good! Really takes the edge off the pain. Next time though we take the train, I'm bringing a pillow! And maybe a pair of tweezers!"

"Sorry you're feeling not so hot, Applejack, but we do need to focus and I hope when we get to the castle, that Princess Celestia can help the Prince here. I've not been a princess very long and I'm sure she'd have a better idea how to help him out, and then we can alone."

"Twilight?"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash? What is it?"

"We've done the impossible ever since you came in your silly balloon and made your home in Ponyville. I'd say we've done more then enough to help the Prince out somewhat. So don't go worrying so much. We can help him! Though it wouldn't hurt for Princess Celestia to help out, still we can handle just about anything that comes our way. So don't fret so much, kay?"

"She's right, Twilight. We've done numerous marvelous good deeds, since you've come to live in our tiny little town. Still we all know that asking for help is never wrong. So don't worry too much. Plus, Twilight? I believe the Prince here is looking better on his own. He's a rather unique but kind soul, A kindred spirit to us all." Fluttershy stated kindly as she finished brushing her lovely light pink mane.

"You're both right. Thanks, guys. Yes we've done many wonderful and impossible things. However, have we ever had to deal with something as serious as the very existence of a being we all care about like this?"

"Don't worry, Twilight! We just got keep thinking happy thoughts! So very happy, happy, happy, thoughts! They'll lift us up and make sure we don't get frowny gloomy faces. We just need to think positive and we can do anything! Life too short not to have some fun and laugh!"

"The party pony tells the truth, Princess. Having fun and positive thinking does help heal me. It's the foundation for dreams are to think happy thoughts. So thanks for the reminder."

"No problem! Now come on! The train gonna stop soon and we've got a date with the Princess! Oh I'm so excited!" squealed Pinkie Pie loudly as she did cartwheels down the aisle with the rest of passengers staring strangely at her as they finally disembarked from the train. The rest of them just sighed and walked down the aisle normally to the door.

The crowd took a few minutes to get hustling and bustling to where on earth they'd to go. The Mane Six and Spike waited till the station was emptier then burned down barn, before they'd moved. Prince Fledge looked up and gazed in wonder at the beauty around him. It was breathtaking. He was smiling again and the pain of his attack had seemed to subside. He looked almost back to normal. This cheered the girls up some, seeing him just being happy made their day. Still they had to get to the castle and see the Princesses. At least thanks to Rarity they'd look and smelled nice. Appearances are important even though what is more important is what's on the inside, you still should look your best. So with heads held high and smelling just like a meadow of fresh spring flowers they headed to the castle. Approaching the guards they'd bowed in respect then the purple Alicorn spoke to the guards.

"I Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with my friends, assistant Spike, and my new friend, Prince Fledge Dreamwings request an audience with the Princesses. May we please pass and met with them?"

The handsome twin black stallions looked at the group and then at Prince Fledge. They of course knew Twilight and her friends well. There really wasn't a pony in all of Equestria who didn't know of them or encountered them in some manner or another. Yet they seemed very shocked like the ponies of Ponyville had been when she called the male Alicorn "Prince Fledge Dreamwings" after all they too had heard the tale of him as colts, yet they weren't ready to accept the fact he was real. So they just kinda rudely stared at him for a few moments. At last one the twins who name must've been Lightning, given his cutie mark, and his twin brother Thunder given his cutie mark, just spoke.

"Excuse us, beloved Princess Twilight, but did you call this pony next to you "Prince Fledge Dreamwings?" inquired Lightning.

"Yes."

"But how is that possible? Prince Fledge is a children storybook character! How can he be real?!" exclaimed Thunder as both he and his twin looked thunderstruck. They looked at each other then back at Prince Fledge who seemed to be getting tired of ponies thinking he was fictional. It was getting old really quick and he wanted to get on with things.

"Believe us, partners, and everypony back home in Ponyville had the same reaction, but we ain't pulling your legs. He is The Golden Horned Alicorn and we've got to see the Princesses now! So if you'd kindly shut your traps and let us in, we'd be mighty grateful!"

They just gawked at them for a few more moments. Then their expression changed and they bowed to them. "Yes, you may enter. You know the way. And Prince?"

"Yes?"

"It's an honor to meet you!"

"Likewise. Thanks. Now come along my darling friends. We've got a Princess to meet." They galloped through the golden doors and hurried to the throne chamber to see all the other Alicorns. They weren't expecting them. So it was a bit of a shock when they burst through the doors and found the sisters and Cadence enjoying some veggie juice mixed with super strawberries. The three royals looked up and Twilight's sister-in-law nearly chocked on her juice, but quickly recovered.

"Twilight?! What in the name of Equestria are you doing here?" she asked coughing a few more times before regaining her regal composure. She looked at her with beautiful eyes so kind and gentle, full of love and affection. It made Twilight even happier of her brother's choice in a wife. Still this wasn't the time to talk about that. So Twilight dashed in front of them and bowed.

"Oh, my fellow Princesses, we are most sorry for our unannounced arrival in Canterlot, but we've got an urgent situation! This is a life-or-death matter that we need all the help we can get to prevent the end of the world as we know it! We'd like you too meet someone you've known all your life, yet have not met till just know. May I introduce our new friend Prince Fledge Dreamwings?"

All three of them gasped and stared at the stallion in shock. He looked at them with some amusement and decided to showoff a bit. He went into that dramatic rearing up showing off both his wings and his golden horn. He even glowed golden and sparks of magic rippled through the throne room. Everypony just stopped and stared at him for a few moments. Then he went back on all fours and bowed his mighty head. "I'm blessed and honored to meet you all in the flesh. I really hope you can offer me some help. I also could do with a magical boost of energy. I'm sorry of the abruptness of all of this, but I don't have much time, nor does my homeland. So if we could make a long story short I'd be very grateful, but first I need a magical recharge. So can you please do that first?"

The beautiful snow white mare with the flowing rainbow mane smiled at the Prince. She gave him an affection smile with her lovely eyes and spoke, "We will aid you in anyway possible, oh great Golden Horned Alicorn. Even all of us grew up on your epic legend of affection, companionship and courageousness. So if we can help you we'll do it in anyway possible. So my sister? Princess Cadence? Twilight? Shall we give him a recharge of magical energy?" Princess Celestia asked to all of them. All of the royals nodded and each took one direction around him and closed their eyes. A magical hum of magical energy was heard as they all glowed and their magic entered the Prince's body. He reared up for a second time and his golden horn sparkled.

"Thank you, thank you all. I feel much better now."

"You're welcome, good sir. So I'd say you and I have some things in common. I'm the Princess of the Night; you're the Protector of Dreams. I can enter dreams of others. You can encourage and protect the dreamers. I've always however wanted to meet you and see you protect my dreams."

"We're greatly honored, blessed and humbled by your presence in our world, Prince Fledge Dreamwings. All of Equestria would love to meet you! You're the hero of childhood! Even I loved hearing your tale as a small filly! So tell us more about you!" begged Princess Cadence.

So using a bit of magic to get everypony some nice and tasty wiggly jingly pudding he began his tale all over again. He told them all about his home, the Plague of Disbelief, and how he didn't know who the 'Maiden" he sought was. It was a beautiful narrative but it still meant that danger was nearing and they didn't know how to help. After he finished he looked at them all and asked the question he'd been dying to know since arriving in Equestria. "So can any of you help me? Help me save my world? For I don't know if you realize if my world dies, so does this one, and it will continue to ripple till all of creation has been destroyed by lack of dreams and lack faith! So can you help me?"

Everypony in the room didn't know what to say. The Mane Six had come to in such a short time love and care for Fledge, he was another golden friend, and their bond with him was strong. The three remaining princesses all looked at him in utter amazement and out of the corner was Twilight. She just looked at the Prince and she desired to help him more then any other pony. The way she looked at him was something amazing. Still not one pony could do this miracle he'd asked of them on their own.

Princess Celestia looked at all of them and then she gazed into his soulful copper eyes and said, "We shall do all that is in our power to help you, Prince Fledge Dreamwings. We may not know yet how to help. But we will help you someway somehow. That we can all promise you, we'll find a way to help you."


End file.
